Bingo
Summary Archmage Venedoi of the Cult of the Eternal Man is perhaps the most powerful sorcerer in the continent. He can raze entire plains into dusty wastelands, reshape reality to his whims, and is said to be immortal. No other sorcerer has been able to overpower the flood of mana he radiates, rendering him functionally immune to hostile magic. He has attuned himself to numerous legendary items once thought to be merely rumors, and overall, is widely regarded as the one who can actually achiever the Cult of the Eternal Man's final goals. Anyway, this page is about his cat familiar, Bingo. Appearance and Personality Bingo is a relatively small cat, with his fur mostly black except for white patches on his paws, face, and underbelly. He is a manx cat, and thus has only a small nub of a tail. Bingo has bright golden eyes, and an extra toe on both of his front paws. Three small glass marbles usually orbit Bingo's head, at various distances. Bingo is basically an ordinary cat in terms of personality, though much more attentive to his surroundings and human beings. Powers and Stats Name: Bingo Tier: 10-B Gender: Male Origin: Cult of the Eternal Man Classification: Manx cat familiar Attack Potency: Sub-human (Claws) Speed: Superhuman (noticeably more spry than a normal cat) Lifting Strength: Sub-human (can drag 5 kg of books) Striking Strength: Low Class H Durability: Peak Human Level (familiars can take a lot of punishment) Stamina: Low (cats tire easily) Range: Melee with claws, or 10 meters with launched object Standard Equipment: Marbles Intelligence: Low (human-like, but not very smart. Can read and understand English.) Weaknesses: Cat weaknesses Powers and Abilities: Intelligence, levitation, orbit, launch object, smell magic Notable Attacks and Techniques Scratching Frenzy: Bingo's immediate tactic in a fight is to climb up the enemy human's clothing and start scratching their face, preferably their eyes. Levitation: Bingo can leisurely walk across gaps of up to a few meters in length as if the gap were a solid surface. Good for traversing library shelves. Orbit: Bingo can collect up to 200 grams of objects within paw's reach and cause them to orbit his head as a sort of hands-free inventory. These objects can be deposited nearby if he finds something else he likes better. On rare occasions, he will use an orbiting pen and paper to write something he needs to communicate, as he cannot speak. Launch Object: Bingo can launch any objects orbiting his head, at will, in any direction. They usually only go about 10 meters, but he's accurate enough with them to knock over a cup with a sufficiently heavy object at that distance. Smell Magic: Bingo's nose can sniff out sources of magic, active spells, and other supernatural effects. He can't reliably identify what kind of magic something is by its smell, but he can easily tell the power level. Equipment Marbles: Magically hardened to be stronger than steel ball bearings. They're pretty, and Bingo can launch them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 10